


Pink Water, Part 2!

by Chowhound



Category: Slugterra
Genre: M/M, Multi, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chowhound/pseuds/Chowhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eli wants revenge from Twist,will it work successfully? Will he get to much then he bargained for? Read the story to find out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Water, Part 2!

**Author's Note:**

> This had been requested by somebody on fanfiction.net when I used to be on that website...

Eli grumbled as he focused his binoculars on that damn trickster slinger casually watching T.V. in white knickers.

Even thought it be a while ago he still hated the fact that the boy was able to fuck him raw using nothing but a quick injection of Pink Water.

Pink Water, if only he could get his hands on some, but since learning of it's unsavory effects and potential usage as a date-rape drug the small cavern was boarded up and all pink water was illegal.

Eli sighed frustably and walked over to Lucky. As he was beginning to mount the mecha beast he started thinking of other ways on getting the liquid.

"Maybe the black market..." he mumbled subconsciously to himself before shaking his head. "No, cause that would be bad and i fight for good."

Back at the hut Eli was pacing; as soon as he had gotten here the memory of twist had taken over his mind. The sensation of Twist touching and kissing, his length deeply coiled inside Eli, the sweet salty-ness of his semen down his throat.

Eli finally had to stand still, breathing in and out to stop the pleasurable memories from crawling from his brain to his spine. "Damn it!" He howled, Burpy and the rest of his slug jumped at seeing their master so frustrated and red-faced.

Eli quickly calmed down and smiled to reassure them then went into his room to countuie the episode.

"Eli..."Kord entered the room nonchalantly but became unsteadily paralyzed at seeing the boy shirtless and sweating (Don't we all :3).

"Uh...uh..." He was at a loss for words.

"Yeah Kords?" Eli said, making matters worse he turned around, showing the sheepish troll his noticeable six pack (*insert drooling fangirls*).

Kords heart jumped into his throat and he turned around as well. Blood pooled from his nose as well as into his member.

"Uh...uh.." A flash of vivid from past notcrnal emissions flooded his mind. "Kord?" Eli walked slowly toward him and placed a warm, moist hand on his shoulder.

...Kord's body exploded in a blissful rush of emotion just from that one touch. "Someone isonethephoneaskingforyouIdon'tknowwhoitis!"

Eli looked at the troll for a minute then took off. "Thanks Dude!" Kord watched dazed as the boy left then look down at his pants. "Why does he always be having me buy new pants?"

Eli skirted toward the phone, half-guessing it was a crazed fan like last time. He hesitantly picked up the phone.

"H-hello?" There was a xouple of snickers on the other-end followed by a bunch of whisper-talk then someone dropped the phone. Eli was abut to hang-up when the phone was quickly picked-up then...

"Hello?" Eli new that voice.

"Billy?"

"Hey sweetie, long time no see." Eli blushed briefly at the affectionate name.

"What do you want?" There was some more snickering before a loud 'Shut up!', which Eli held the phone away from his ear for a moment.

"*cough*...Anyway I may have something you want, a type of water perhaps?" Eli stood there, stunned. 'How did he know about the Pink Water?

"-So any ways come over and i'll hook you up, for a price." There was a snorting laughter before the phone finally clicked.

Eli didn't even acknowledge what Trixie was about to say as he took off out the door.

"Damn." Eli muttered to himself as he nearly avoided the gaze of Glasses as he and Shorty were stationed outside their hideout, probably looking for him. He wished he would have at least took his blaster.

An opening above him looked promising but soon proved faulty when the boy had only gotten himself half way inside Billy's slugs saw him and started barking like dogs (or puppies).

"Eh, Eli there you are." Billy appeared to come from the shadows. Eli sighed and dropped down to meet Billy..

"Okay Billy, What do you want?" Billy smirked and pulled out a small vile of lily pink water.

Eli simply stared, how innocent it looked to the simple view, unaware of it's lustful and manipulative power it held inside.

Eli walked over to grab it but Billy grabbed the boy's arm, causing him to slam into the older teen's chest. "We haven't discussed the price yet. That'll be 4 slugs or..." He guided the youth's hand to his crotch. "...we could workout an alternative method.

Eli roughly pulled his hand away from the clothed phallus and was about to make for exit.

"Shane wait!" Billy shouted, somewhat desperately making Eli stop in confusion. "Alright, Alright look I'll give the pink water if you tell me what your gonna do with it."

Eli thought about it for a little bit. "I'm gonna pay alittle visit to Twist."

"Oh so it's a revenge lay, ok" Billy tossed Eli the bottle and returned to the shadows. Eli hurried back to the hut to plan his revenge.

Sometimes SlugTerra technology really bugged Eli, like this needle, it could only be pushed in and to fill it up with liquid required one to open it up and pour it in. Eli had to have a cup under the needle as his hands werr shakey at the fact that he was really going through with this.

The needle was nearly full when there was a knock on the door. "Eli..." Kord's tired voice groaned through the door. It startled him and made him drop the rest of the liquid in the cup, but it didn't matter.

Eli quickly placed the needle in a black sweatshirt he'd be wearing later. He discarded the empty vile but left the pink water in the cup. As he was putting his sweatshirt on he opened the door to the sleepy troll.

"Eli, Trixie said you stormed out of here earlier, is everything alright?" Eli gave the troll a million dollar smile. "I'm fine."

"Where are you going?"

"Oh I'll be right back,i just have to..." Eli paced out the door. Kord only snapped out of his tired persona when he heard the door open and shut then silence.

'Eli out of his room, again!' Kord's mind raced with all the sexy scenario he had played in in the lad's bedroom.

'I think i'm gonna go with Surprise Eli' Kord began massages his dick to get hard. He closes his eyes and imagines the boy coming back and seeing him. 'Oh Kord! You naughty troll'

The boy comes over and kisses him but Kord opened his eyes. He needed the actual taste of Eli in his mouth.

Kord silently swore as he forgot to bring the boy's toothbrush. Kord's eyes focused on the lone cup on the nightstand.

It still held some water. Even through it tasted bitter he could taste the boy, warm and mild buzzed at his head.

Eli had just successfully knocked out one of Blakk's ooglies and put on his uniform to blend in.

He strolled through the whole building until he found the boy's dorm room and so close was(so close to Blakk's master bed).

Eli knocked quietly first slowly testing the door each time. Then when he saw it was unlocked he cautiously walked in.

It was dark but Eli could see the boy's outline under a blanket. The boy tip-toed over to the bed and promptly tied the blondie with some rope he produced.

He was expecting the boy to wake up and when he did Eli was right on top of him, gagging him before even a whimper was uttered.

"Ah, What's the matter Twist?" Eli mockingly cooed as he looked into Twist's olive green eyes, shining with fear.

"E-eli? W-what are you doing?!"

"Oh me? I just came over here to exact some revenge!"

It took Twist minute to realize what he was talking about and when he did he only let out a little whimper.

His head whipped to the side and a flashing, hot pain burned his cheek; Eli had just slapped him.

Twist looked up at the youth, hoping to see that light, bubbly kid he saw when they first met but he stared upon a dark, sadistic teenager smiling down at his misfortune.

"E-e-eli...?"

"Now, now Twist. Don't get so scared. It'll make this look like a rape-actually you can scream all you want-" Eli finally pulled out the debaucheries needle and aimed it for Twist vein. "-You can scream all the dirty and pervert things i'm gonna do to you."

As liquid followed through his bloodstream the affect were almost immediate; Twist clutched the bed as if trying to stop the liquid from gaining control of him.

Soon the liquid stabbed his neurons with a warm euphoria and his irises turned a pretty pink.

"Fuck...me..." He growled with his teeth clenched. Eli was delighted ' It worked! Now to exact revenge!'

"I'll fuck you in minute, but first..." Eli removed his pants, revealing his semi-hard cock. "..why don't you get me ready first."

Twist got on it rather quickly, his expert tongue massaged skillfully. "Shit!" Eli hissed, he entangled his fingers in the blonde's hair and buckled his hips.

Twist began bobbing to meet Eli's thursts and soon the latter came.

"Mmh, Fuck me" Twist gurgled, swallowing Eli's semen as if it were water. Eli couldn't help but chuckle devilishly.

"Beg for it" He said almost coldly. Twist whimpered. "Please...please fuck me. Do me hard! I want your hard cock inside of me!"

Eli shuddered for a minute, remembering how he had to do that for Blakk, but he shook his head. Maybe his revenge would be another day, right now it was Twist's turn.

"Stick your ass in the air" The boy commanded. Twist obeyed squeaking as the phallus rubbing against his puckered entrance(which faded from pink not to long after he joined Blakk). Eli instantly felt hot muscles cpil around his cock, engulfing it. If this would have been Eli's first time he would have came right then and there.

Still Eli keep pushing until he entire length was snug inside the teen's moist core. Twist began moaning loudly and beckoning his hips.

"Please." He mumbled. Eli smirked, smacking his ass before thursting. It wasn't diffcult to move as Twist couldn't stop thrusting his hip hungry to met Eli.

The boy even laid down to let Twist ride himself.

Yes, in a matter of minutes he would come and his revevnge would be fulfilled. A strange weight on the bed made Eli look over and see a masked man, his phallus was naked and stood grandly.

Twist quickly crawled off of Eli and took the man's dick in his mouth. "Who are you?!" Eli tried to back away but the grabbed him by the arm and injected a liquid into it.

'Pink Water!' Eli curled up into a ball as the water took it's affect. "No!..Not...again..." He could feel his nerves melting with unfathomable pleasure. "Yes, Master!" Eli's eyes changed a pretty pink.

"Touch yourself" the man simply said. Eli was right on it; pumping his shaft with one hand and fingering his ass with another.

The man then pulled out a cat o' nine tails and striked both Eli and Twist. Both youths moaned in pleasure. Eli had just came after that.

The man then promptly came and ordered them both to stick their asses in the air. They both compiled and stuck their fannies high. Eli could feel the stranger prob his hole. Then slowly slid in.

Twist moans came to Eli's ears before his own, he looked over to see the blonde being fucked by the whip.

Eli was losing his fucking mind as he clutched thr bed sheets, even through he had experience with the water whoever had given it to him sure knew how to fuck.

After a few switches the three lay done on the bed exhausted. Twist quickly jolted up and bolted from the room with Eli not to far after.

But the latter wasn't chasing after Twist he was making an escape his damn shelf. Soon finding a air shaft that would make that quite easy, Eli ran another mile and a half till he saw his hut in the distance.

"Hopefully no one's up" He huffed to himself as he quietly opened the door. He tip-toed past his slugs till he got his room.

Eli was about to go to bed and forget about the whole experience when their was a movement near his door.

'Um, hello?" He cracked the door opened to see the blue troll standing there. "Oh, Kord could you give me a sec?"

Instead of complying with the boy, the troll forced his way into the room before closing and locking it.*Queue sad, horror rape music*

"Kord? What's wrong?" Eli said backing up slowly. The troll then faced the boy and Eli could see those pink eyes glow in the darkness.

In that instant, Eli remembered about the cup and mentally slapped himself for dumping it out.

As he was busy doing that he didn't see the sex-crazed troll advance and then his face was shove upon Kord's leaking member.

Kord won't stop bobbing Eli's head and the lad nearly choked on the chode. Insemination was almost immediate and unexpected as Eli tried to snap Kord out of it.

"Kord, please!" Eli pleaded. But the troll grabbed the boy by the wasit and hoisted him up to his phallus.

Immediately Eli could feel it spread his ass wide. "Fuck..." he gritted his teeth, damn this cock was big. It slipped in after a rather forceful push and after two monstrous thursts Eli's body was hot in pleasure.

"Shit Kord. Your killing me!" Eli headed bobbed as he was being fucked silly by the troll. He's prostate was being abused by the monstrous member.

Soon Eli came with Kord following suit, basically filling him up, the boy collapsed to the floor with Kord smiling above him.

Why was he smiling? Was it because he finally got do the object of his affection? That Eli finally got to feel him ans embrace like he always dreamed?...No

"Take a break, Loki" A familiar dark voice said. The slug dissipated the image and Twist stood smirking over the boy before leaving. Nobody carries out revenge on him and gets away with it.

Twist didn't notice the figure following him until it pinned him down on the ground. Loki tried to help him but was encapsulated inside a jar.

The figure had Twist face him and Twist saw it was the same masked man from before. "Who are you?!"

The figure didn't say anything but produce a needle full of pink water. "No!" Twist thrashed in the stranger's grip but the needle was applied anyway.

His mind became lost as the Pink Water came into affect. "Suck" the man uttered to his phallus, free from his pants.

Twist obeyed and took the length within his humid orifice. Twist really began to moan when the whip from earlier was shoved in his ass.

"I bet I fuck you better than your boyfriend." The man suddenly said, while having the boy doggy style.

Twist thought about it and yay the man was the best fuck he ever had. Twist came but the man still wasn't finished.

"Tell me" The man had him in some sort of positioned, what ever it was called it made his erogenous zone scream euphoria.

"Y-you..." Twist moaned, not able to finish his sentence as he felt another wave of ecstasy rushing toawrds him.

"Say it!" The man pounded him even more. "Uh, y-you are the...best..."

"The best what?"

The man was basically slamming himself into Twist. He could tell if he had came or he had pissed himself. He didn't care he just wanted rhe man to fill him up to the brim with his warm sperm. And the only way that was gonna happen is thaat he needed to finish the sentence.

"...b-best person...that...ever f-fucked me.." The man stopped and came in suit. Twist was dropped and a camera from far away seemed to zoom in on the teen's sweat face.

"Did you get it?" The man removed his mask and bushed his sweaty, blond locks from out of his face.

"Yeah!" Glasses came from out the bushes, Shorty shortly came out too. In her hand a camera that shot the whole scene and more from 3 hours ago. "This is gonna be a geat movie.

The Hoolie gang presents-" Shorty stopped for the movie didn't have a name.

"Hey Billy what are you gonna name it?!"

Billy smirked. "It's gonna be called 'Pink Water, Part 2'!"

"Part 2?! There's not even a part 1!" Glasses said.

"Oh course there is, you just don't know where."

"Well where is it?" Short asked as they headed home.

"It's on a site."

"What kind of site?"

"A story site."

"What kind of stories?"

"Fan fiction."

"What's a fanfiction?"

"Oh forget. I hate explaining things to you guys."

"Pleeease" Glasses whined.

"Shut up!" Billy screamed, gaining snickers from the two others.


End file.
